The Angel Espada
by TheLastNephalem
Summary: Clara Thompson never thought when she died she would become an espada all she wanted was excitement and not to be a burden to anyone. But now with her new found powers she decided she was going to use it to have some fun. UPDATE THIS STORY HAS BEEN REVAMPED
1. Wake Up

**A/N: Hello dear readers I just want to let you know that this will be an espada based oc and will take place with the anime. But anyway onwards to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach just my oc**

_ Chapter 1: Awakening_

_Reality is merely an illusion, albeit a very persistent one- Albert Einstein _

I died on New Year's Day, for me it was peaceful a bliss that surrounded me and made the transition easier for me to go. But for my family it was the hardest thing in their lives.

When I was born I had developed an illness that wouldn't let me live past my 18th birthday, the doctors said with treatment it could be slowed down and maybe terminated. My parents said yes and began the treatment. I always had a smile on my face and a kind spirit that helped anyone. When I turned eighteen the doctor said I would be okay and I and my parents were overjoyed. I was finally free, I wouldn't have to be a burden on them or anyone. I could do anything I wanted.

So for that year I was genuinely happy but that all ended on New Year's eve. They said that my illness made a return and was destroying my body causing me to lose control of my legs. I was rushed into the hospital and I was given two choices the first was to wait it out which would make all my bodily functions go down and have a painful death. The second choice they inject me with a drug to let me pass away peacefully, no pain, no sudden death I would know and I would leave this world on my own terms.

I chose the second option and told my family they were all sad but they were ok about it. I said my goodbyes and the said theirs and I went into the bed. When I was ready they brought the drug and injected it into my blood stream. People said that when you die your whole life flashes before your eyes in one minute and they were exactly right I seen all the people I made happy and I realized I caused no trouble in my life. It was a perfect end to the perfect life. But when I died I had no idea what would happen next.

When I woke back up I was in a desert, it was night and the moon was full. I was wearing white jeans, while combat boot heels a white leather jacket and a black shirt. There was also a sheathed sword with a black and white hilt. I started to walk towards a big white building until 4 monsters appeared before me

"Where am I how did I get here" I said

"That is none of our concern" the green eagle figure said

"All we want is power" the red shark like figure said

"And you are very powerful" the grey wolfish one said

"So we must kill you" the black Ram figure said

"NOW DIE" they said in unison

They all came at me and started their assault, I pulled out my sword and when one was about to hit me I disappeared in thin air and reappeared behind the red one.

"What the…" was all he said before I slashed his back and made him disappeared

"CEJIRO" the Black one yelled as he advanced toward me. He ran towards me with full force and tried to ram me with his horn, I dogged him and turning my sword in a full circle and took of his head and he faded away as well. The wolf got on all force and ran towards me, I jumped and for minute it seemed like I was floating but I shook of the though and landed on its back bring the down my sword to hit where his heart should be. The last one the green eagle was stood there, was he shocked or amused that I killed all of his people.

"You are very strong, strong enough to kill my group and make them wither. But you will not defeat me for I am Aquilius the Eagle and YOU WILL DIE." Aquilius said while opened his wings flew up into the sky and began his descent down. I knew I couldn't fly so I prepared myself for the worse until I heard a voice

"_**Hold up your pal and aim it at him and put all your energy to come outward from your hand"**_

I did what I said and while he came closer and closer an energy came from my hand a dark golden light came from my hand and turned the eagle into dust

"NOOOOOOO" he said while he was in the blast

When it was all over a man appeared before me. On the left was a man with silver hair and closed eyes with a Cheshire grin, the one on the right was a black man with dreads and a visor covering his eyes, while the one on the middle was a man with brown hair and an unnerving energy around him.

"You are not an arrancar yet you have killed four of my most powerful Vasto Lorde, who are you?" the man in the middle said

"My name is Clara Thompson and who might you be" I said when I drew my sword

My name is Souske Aizen and I want you to become one of my Espada" he said

"What is an Espada?" I said while sheathing the sword

"I have people who have done bad things to me and my Espada will help me claim justice" Aizen said

"You sound like the Devil playing his fiddle to corrupt people" I said

"Oh really?" he sounded amused

"Yes but I accept your offer" I said

"But why make a deal with the devil?" He asked

"Because even the devil has his reason" I said and took his hand we appeared before the white building

"Welcome to Las Noches my new Espada" he said

"It's…"

"It's what Clara?" Aizen asked

"It's completely devoid of color" I said as we continued to walk

"We will be heading into the meeting room if you follow me please and also my name is Gin a pleasure to meet you" the fox said

"Oh well hello what's your friend name?" I ask Gin

"He's Kaneme Tosen" He explained

We continued to walk in the long hallways until we end up coming in from of two gigantic white doors. When we entered I was in front of nine people in a table. While Aizen was in the center the one with blue hair spoke first

"Aizen who is this kid why is she here?" the man said obviously angered of my arrival

"I was about to get to that Grimmjow, my dear Espada we have a new member now meet Clara Thompson, Cero Espada and the aspect of Sinless.

That's when the giant man spoke "ARE YOU SERIOUS I AM THE ZERO ESPADA"

"If you wish to go up against then do it is that alright with you Clara" he asked me and they all looked towards me awaiting my answer ok let's do it. Everyone including me teleported or sonidoed out to the courtyard. I teleported while the big one came charging at me, I dogged while trying to figure out this guy's weakness. He uses brute strength and when I was in thought he punched me towards a wall and ended up pummeling me

"YOUR NOTHING YOU HEAR ME NOTHING IM THE STRONGEST YOU GOT THAT" he yelled and that's when something clicked in my head like a door unlocking in my mind that gave me the resolve to fight again. While the brute walked off I got up again and he turned around

"Your seriously up again I was being nice and sparing your life but now I just might have to kill you" He said while he came charging at me with all of his might and that's when I said it

"Survive everything, Equilibrio" and with that a golden light engulfed me. When I came out of the light. I was in new clothing my jacket turned into more of a winter style with fur on the hood my hair had changed into a platinum blonde and I had wings, Angel wings. Also my sword had changed as well. The sword itself changed into a sharp blade and the hilt had a dragon's head and its eyes were read.

"Oh so you have a resurrection, and you were just recently brought here but that doesn't change anything" he came back and attempted to hit me while I cut off his hand

"AAAAHHHHHH MY HAND" he yelled and I slashed him again and again the sword which name is Equilibrio was engulfed in a golden flame and with the final blow I pierced his stomach. I picked up his head while he was struggling to breath.

"I am the Cero Espada and if you ever try this again I will not hesitate to kill you alright" I said as I threw down his head and walked away. I looked at the Espada some were amused, some shocked, some grinning like a mad men, and some remaining emotionless. I then notice that on my shoulder a right shoulder a zero appeared. I think I'm going to like it here


	2. Fearlessness or Temperance

**A/N: Thank You Yoshisaki Asuka and Nigrum dente for supporting this story *hugs* Anyways onto the Story**

_Chapter 2: Fearlessness or Temperance_

It's been a week since I have arrived at Las Noches and claimed my seat as an Espada. After my fight with Yammy, Kaname showed me two my room

"What are you" he asks as we walk through the hallways

"I honestly don't know" I replied and it was the absolute truth

"Have you ever remember your life before you were here, or were you always this…?"

"What?" I ask him

"Fearless I never in all my life as a soul reaper seen anyone that strong except for Captain Yamamoto you truly are a sight to behold" he finishes and I'm confused was I really like that in my other life I was more scared but never fearless

"But I have one question I want to ask you Ms. Clara" he says as he stops in front of a door which I'm guessing is my room

"What is it Kaname?" I ask

"With your newfound life and power what will you do with it? People with your sort of power I needed in life but do not tend to be swayed to the wrong side young angel."

And with that he disappears what does he mean don't be swayed? Who else could be in this game? I dismiss the thought and enter my room, like the rest of this place it is only white and black but with a huge bed and balcony, I walk outside to see the lifeless landscape. When I walk back inside I look in the mirror. My hair has gotten brighter going from sandy blonde to platinum, my eyes color changed the irises are now a faint gold. After examining myself I see a note

_Meet Szayelaporro in the labs tomorrow Grimmjow will arrive in your room to escort you- Aizen_

"Well I should go to sleep now" I took of my clothes and slip on some shorts and a t-shirt and lay in the bed. I instantly fall asleep

**Next Day**

"CLARA WAKE UP" I instantly jump out of my bed and run to the door

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I never got the time you were going to be down here so.." I noticed he was getting red

"Grimmjow what's wrong?" I ask

"You don't have any clothes" He replies and I notice I'm still in my night clothes

"Sorry about that let me change" I said and shut the door. Holy shit he saw me night clothes glad I didn't wear anything to bed last night. I try to find my clothes but I see a new outfit in the closet. It's a white shirt with a white and black leather jacket, white skinny jeans and a pair of white combat boot heels. I decide to put that on for the day and went out the door

"Ready to go now?" he asks

"Yep lead the way blue" I replied and he starts to walk

"You know kid we should seriously fight one day it would be so cool" Grimmjow suggesting to fight

"Why me?" I ask

"You single handed took down Yammy without any effort when you went into resurrection and the look on your face was a look of determination, pride, innocence all wrapped in one" He says

"Well I love how you describe me during the fight" I say a little flustered what can I say he's hot and he's talking to me it's like a dream come true

"And I will take you up on your offer Grimmjow" I say and he stops in front of the door

"Here we are Szayel is in here don't let him do any sick shit too you or I'll kill him see ya" Grimmjow says and he disappears. I enter the door to see Szayel, Starrk, and Lilynette waiting for me.

"Ahh there you are now Clara I just want to get some of your blood and see your Spiritual Pressure?" he says as I he plunges a needle into me I don't even notice the prick I guess years of shots made me immune or something

"So why is Starrk and Lilynette here?" I ask

"Because if you're going to be with us I need to see how much you can do" Starrk says

"Plus I wanna see your resurrection Starrk didn't let me see it" Lilynette says

"Alright" I say and Szayel pushes a button and a door opens

"Go in there and activate your Resurrection and we will see how much Spiritual Pressure you give off" I give Szayel a nod and go in the door I unsheathe my sword and begin

"Sobrevive todo, Equilibrio" and with that the golden light engulfs me and I feel my wings come back

"Good, you can stop now Clara you're done" he says and I cut it off the wings retract and I leave the room. I wonder what my spiritual pressure is.

**In the Lab**

"This is incredible her soul pressure feels so ominous yet peaceful" the scientist says

"Yeah well you better tell Aizen you'll know he'll want a full report" Starrk says and both he and the child disappears

"Oh yes I will"

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter it was really fun to write my question for you is should Clara get together with Grimmjow or do you have someone else in mind? Anyways thanks for reading and remember to follow, favorite, and review –LastNephalem out**


	3. Fighting and Kissing

**A/N: I just wanna say thank you for the amount of love this story is getting. People reviewing, favorite, even followed the story thank you and I want you all to be acknowledging alexma and sain713 *hugs***

_Chapter 3: Fighting and Loving_

_Life is a dream for the wise, a game for the fool, a comedy for the rich, a tragedy for the poor -Sholom Aleichem_

I was going to keep my promise to Grimmjow. As I was walking through the hallways I found him in the central hub sleeping

"Hey Grimmjow" I say

"What is it" he replies

"You know how you said that you wanted to fight me" I say sitting next to him

"Yeah?" he says getting up

"Well I'm here to take you up on your offer" I reply and he jumps all ready and excited but he regained his cool composure again

"Alright well let's go on the roof shall we" He puts his arm out in a linking position

"Alright then lead the way" I place my arm in and we walk side by side. I felt so good around him. There was something radiating off him and it felt warm by the time I was admiring him we were on the roof

"Clara we're here are you ready?" Grimmjow says as he draws his sword with a grin on his face

"Yeah I am" I get my sword in to position and we fight. He charges at me and starts to attack, I dodge his hits but he keeps coming. I used a sonido to get some distance but he followed me.

"Just as I had planned" I get my palm out and cast a cero that would've rendered him unconscious but he was still standing surprisingly

"You're going have to do better than that" he says and I strike him with my sword. I manage to cut his arm while he cut my torso. I decided to turn into my Resurrection mode but did the same. When I looked at him he had cat like features his hair got longer and he had claws. When he came at me his speed was increased. I dodge his attack and went in for the kill. I slashed his side and he went falling down towards the ground. I landed shortly after and he was already back up on his feet but was in his human form

"That was amazing" He says

"Thanks you were good to" I reply

"Now here's your reward" He moves toward me and kisses me. He had his hands on my hips and my hands moved up his neck. I had to stand on my toes a bit because he was so tall. It felt like a thousand fireworks going off in my body. I could stay here forever but as soon as he kissed me he left. I was stunned by it and I went back into my room. Was I in love with Grimmjow?

**A/N: Sorry but the short chapter but I wanted to say that Clara will be getting with Grimmjow yay or nay? Review, favorite and follow this is LastNephalem out**


	4. An Old Fairy Tale

**A/N: So as of now The Angel Espada is now revamped. I'm starting over with everything in the story and now this is a prologue. Hope you enjoy and still read this hopefully**

_This is an old folktale that was forgotten by time itself because of regret-_

_In the beginning there was darkness and light. And in these spectrums birthed two things. Coming out of the light was the Angels pure beings of holiness and justice. Out of the Darkness was the Demons beings of rage, greed and death. They were enemies fated to fight at the end of time until there was a victor. But something happened out of the light and the Darkness they combined to form a twilight a child who was new into the world she was neither angel nor demon for she was something extraordinary. The Angels adored showing her with love caring and Demons cared for her as if she was their own. She was sinless and she was perfection. This child of twilight brought momentary peace of between these beings. But alas all things must fade, one day while in her walks the child of twilight was struck down from her plane of the in between. The Angels and Demons searched for her furiously wondering where there beloved friend had fell but was not found. They wept for days mourning her loss comforting eachother until that grief turned to rage. The Demons and The Angels blamed one either for the disappearance of twilight child so they began war again but this war was more violent than the rest. Many died and many suffered so alas Light and Dark erased their minds of the existence of twilight to have everything return the way it was. In the end no one never knew what happened to the girl for she was lost to time itself._

After my death I was falling into a new world awaiting what would happen to me. I was burning and for a moment just for a moment before everything went black I thought I saw feathers burning into the air.

**A/N: So this is the prologue. This just to set the mood for the story instead of just throwing her into Hueco Mundo. Hope you enjoyed ! Remember to read, review, favorite, and follow. And please review because even though the story got favorites and follows it doesn't get much reviews and I base off that. This is LastNephalem Out**


	5. Misericordia Please

**A/n: Sorry for such the long wait I didn't know where I wanted to go with this story so I thought long and hard and I found it again! So hopefully you will enjoy**

I laid there on the grown for hours just staring up in the sky it never changed. The sky was always night and the moon was always crescent it never changed. Slowly I got up and notice was by my side was a sword in a white sheath. The hilt was silver and branched out downwards, the sword itself was familiar to me how I don't know.

Climbing out of the crater I had made was difficult as I kept falling because of the sand. But I finally managed to escape the hole, after getting out this place was a barren desert with dead trees but in the distance was a white palace.

_Go there._

I nodded to the voice but looked around to see if anyone was there. My white hair blew in the desert wind as I clutched to it for warmth. On my way to the palace there was creatures with masks walking around the whole area. They didn't seem to pay attention me for I caused them no trouble. This world is empty but at the same time is full. The white palace had started to grow in size meaning I was getting close. But in the distance there were four of the masked creature's walking there as well. I hoped that I wouldn't get into conflict with them as I have never fought before in my life.

"There is someone behind Aquila" One of them said. As if they were all connected they turned around at the same time looking at me, as if I was a curiosity.

"Who are you mortal? How were you able to come to Hueco Mundo?" The green creature who I guessed was their leader Aquila asked me

"I have no idea of how I came about here. All I remember was being put out of my misery and falling into the crater" I answered not taking my eyes of the other two who were watching me carefully

"So that was you who fell" The creature on the left looked at his companion and they nodded. He instantly lunged at me extending his hand to try and grab me but I had dogged the attack

"Your spiritual pressure is strong for a newborn, and so we must consume you"

_Draw your sword and fight_

Who was this voice in my head? Did I know it? Keeping focus on the problem at hand I unsheathed my sword and got in a fighting position. Even though this my first time doing this I felt like I have done it all my life.

The creature came at me again extending his claws once more at me but I slashed it away from him. He started to say something but I didn't care this all about surviving. As the man was distracted I jumped and slashed his face.

"N-N-Nooooo" The man turned into blackness and faded away. Both of the monsters looked at me and roared charging me great force. Before I could jump out of the way one of them grabbed my leg and clawed at it leaving a huge wound on it

"WE WILL KILL YOU AND CONSUME" They yelled and for second I thought they were going to kill. I wouldn't give up not while I had a fighting chance to live

"If you want me so badly COME GET ME!" I ran at the one who grabbed me and attacked him. He tried to slash at me with his claws but it never made it for I had cut the hand off him. He let out a scream his final words as I stabbed his chest and he died as well. The last one was the leader. He flew up into the sky and yelled "I AM AQUILLIUS A VASTO LORDE I SHALL NOT BE DEAFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU" He begins his descent and I stand there not knowing what to do

_Use your power raise up the palm of your hand and aim it at him. When he is close unleash all your pain in that outburst_

Should I trust this entity? It hasn't given me any doubts to not trust but reluctantly I raised my hand and I imagined all of my pain and fears. I being diagnosed with cancer, having to make the choice of dying willingly, them putting the medicine in my body, my family crying above my dead body. Instantly a word struck into my mind and I knew this was over

"CIERRO" Out of my hand came a golden blast of light hitting Aquila's disintegrating him in the blast. The blast of light was there for a long time and it disappeared. Taking the arm of my jacket I wrapped it around my leg the best that I could and made my way toward the white palace once more. She noticed that her hair had a strand of blonde in it for some strange reason but didn't think it was so serious.

Another hour and she made it to the palace were three men were guarding the gate. The man on the right had white hair and had his eyes close and a Cheshire grin on his face. The man on the left was black and had dreads a visor covering his eyes with an orange sash around his neck. But the man in the middle was the only who concerned me he had brown hair and piercing brown eyes. When I look in them all I see is death and a struggle for power.

"You have finally come welcome to Las Noches" The man in the middle said

"You were expecting me?" I ask him

"Of course we were" The man with white hair responded "Your spiritual pressure is stronger than most hollows and our Espada"

Hollows? So that must've been those things in the desert

"What is an Espada?" I asked them

"The Espada are 10 of my strongest people in my army we are hoping you can join us to make that number 11"

"Hmph you remind me of someone"

"Who?" The man asks

"The devil. Why are you making an army for people only make armies when they are going to war"

"You are smart Clara Oswald so what do you say will you join my army?"

How did he know my name? Maybe I was supposed to come here for this hell I was drawn here by some unknown force so why should I resist it? But I'll keep my eyes on him and if something happens I'll bail

"Alright then I'll join your army" Something in my right shoulder clicked and I noticed that there was a hole right there. It must've been there all the time for me not to notice it.

"Then welcome to your new home follow me so you can be introduced" The massive white doors open and the inside was painted all white it took us a while but we made it to a room with 10 other people in it. Aizen sat at the head of the table and gestured me to come beside him. All the while a whole lot of people were staring at me the dude with black hair and an eye patch was eyeing me with hatred, the man with the blue hair curiosity, the one with brown shock, the one in pink with malicious intent, the girl with blonde hair amusement, two heads in a jar with I don't know what you call that.

"My dear Espada I have a grand announcement to make. This is a time for change for our army. We have a new Arrancar in ranks, this is Clara Thompson the new Cero Espada" Multiple gasps came from around the tables but the giant man was the only one who was angry

"LORD AIZEN THAT IS MY PLACE YOU CANNOT TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME SO EASILY ESPECIALLY WITH A NEWBIE" The large man said and I looked at Aizen

"You are right Yammy everyone we will move to the courtyard where Clara and Yammy will fight for their position"

"Wait what!?" In moments everyone (including me) was in a spacious courtyard with tons of room. Everyone is on the side while I and Yammy are facing each other.

"IM GONNA KILL YOU LITTLE PUNK" Yammy threw his a punch at me but I dodged to the side. He manages to grab me and slam me into the wall. Using my sword I stabbed his hand and managed to make him let me go.

"AAAHHHHHH" He slapped me towards the wall and punched me so furiously that I felt everyone bone in my body will break.

"You see! She's weak weaker than 9" Yammy yells as he walks off

_Equillibrio _

"What?" I managed to say

_My name is Equillibrio and my release is Survive Everything. I don't want to lose to this fucking meathead piece of shit_

I barely managed to get out the words "Survive everything Equillibrio" A white and black light embraced my broken body and felt myself transform. I was reinvigorated and my sword had changed as well, it was an ebony sword from Elder Scrolls Skyrim. A huge flurry of air had come from behind me, I turned to see two white wings with the bottom half dipped in black.

"So you can perform ressurecion? That won't work on me BE ENRAGED IRA" Yammy had let out a primal scream that shaken the whole courtyard. He had begun to grow more than he was and when his transformation was complete he was tall as a skyscraper.

Yammy looked at me and roared with such rage that I should've been afraid. Except I wasn't this man this beast had pushed me too far for not caring about his size or strength.

"I'm going to kill you" I said as I flew up to him with my wings slashing his chest with force strong enough he started to stumble. Yammy tried to swat me out of the sky but I was too fast for him.

"You think that will work on me?" I said as I landed on his face "You are nothing you will never be anything and you will never amount to nothing. You are filth you are not the Cero Espada I am" Bringing my sword down to his mask he screamed in pain as it was impaled in his skull. Yammy toppled and fell down on his back going back to his original self.

Yammy looked at me "Aren't you gonna finish what you started?" He asked

"I have proved my point, there is no reason to kill you. But remember that in this moment I let you live. Your life is now mines because I spared you the pain of death. Lest you not forget or I will take the life that I owe" I turned back to normal and looked at Aizen

"Welcome Clara Thompson the Cero Esapada the Aspect of Sinlessness"


End file.
